A few more days
by Divergent4infinity
Summary: Ok here's a fanfiction I wrote in Tobias's POV a few days before he leaves his father and joins Dauntless:)Hope you enjoy!


_A few more days just a few more days until I can leave Abnegation..._

I reach my hand under my bed and pull out a snow globe my mum gave me a year before she died. It doesn't have anything in it just the snow that comes down every time I turn it upside down. I stare at the snow flowing down, and I don't think about anything else, not even about the aptitude test tomorrow.

"Tobias" Marcus screams from the kitchen, I ignore him and continue staring at my globe.

My door suddenly opens _oh god he's holding a belt._

"Didn't I call you?" he says, and I gulp "what is that you got there?"

"Nothing" I put the globe behind my back.

"So first you're ignoring me then lying?"

Marus walked to me and grabbed the globe from behind my back.

"Where did you get this?"

I don't answer.

"Good luck getting it back" he holds the globe up and smashes it on the floor, and the glass shatters everywhere.

"No" I whisper with tears flooding in my eyes.

"Yes"

He twists the end of the belt he is holding and hits it at me.

_Pain all I feel is pain._

"This is for your own good," he says before he hits me with the belt again.

I scream "please stop."

"I'm not done yet" he hits me again and again and again until he smiles with satisfaction and leaves the room. I rub my bruises, and fresh tears fill my eyes.

I climb into bed and close my eyes and cry myself to sleep.

The next morning I jump out of bed and get changed in Abnegation clothes, made breakfast for Marcus and me, ate quietly and left to go to my aptitude test.

"Come in," my test administrator says "I'm Tori I'll be administering your test."

She hands me a vial and tells me to drink it all _I do._

The serum ends I jump up and sigh loudly. _That was weird._

"Come," Tori said looking worried.

"What?"

"Your results were inconclusive."

"Huh, how is that even possible?"

"It's possible, and it's extremely rare they call it Divergent."

My eyebrows are rising.

"Look you can't tell anyone about this no one, not even your parents and as far as the world is concerned you got an Abnegation result.

"Wha-"

"Go"

I walk out.

_Divergent? Huh_

At the end of the school day, I walk home, and I see that Marcus is waiting for me.

"What was your test result?"

"Abnegation" I don't tell him I'm Divergent whatever Divergent even is.

"Oh... anything weird happen?"

"No" I lie.

"Okay well go to your room."

"Okay"

"Oh and son tomorrow at the choosing ceremony you're going to choose Abnegation," he says it like it's his choice.

"Of course" I lie again _oh well I'm not Candor._

I walk to my room and I know I have a lot of thinking to do. I still don't know what faction I'm going to choose tomorrow.

I'm pretty sure I'm not cut out for Candor because I'm not a fan of telling the truth, I'm not exactly an intelligent person either so not Erudite either, so that leaves only Amity and Dauntless.

I should get to bed; _it's my last night in this place._

I wake up with full energy and get ready to leave for the choosing ceremony. Right after I eat breakfast me and Marcus leave immediately and walk to where to choosing ceremony is held. I sit in the 16-year-old section of the Abnegation area and fidget with my hands. _Amity or Dauntless. _

"Sam Arolimo," Jeanine Matthew says. He's from Candor, and he cuts a are of his hand and pours some of his blood in the bowl with glass "Candor."

"Tobias Eaton," she says, I start to sweat, and I feel Marcus looking right into my skull. I walk over to the bowls _Amity or Dauntless. _I think about the two options again quickly. If I were Amity, I'd have to be a farmer, and I'd have to be _kind. _If I were Dauntless, I'd have to be fearless and brave. I think I like the second option. I grab the knife and cut myself _ouch_ I think I cut it too deep I take a look at Marcus for a second and he looks nervous. I lift my hand over the bowls, and my blood sizzles on the hot coals. I don't look at Marcus I walk to the Dauntless section and they all cheer for me. _Finally no more Abnegation and no more Marcus._


End file.
